Small Bump
by JustAnother13Lover
Summary: Based on the same-titled song by Ed Sheeran. READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE ACTUAL FIC. Rated M for themes. [one-shot/songfic, Bechloe]


**_Warning:_**_ Potentially triggering/upsetting. Violence and death._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Pitch Perfect._

* * *

**Small Bump**

* * *

_You were just a small bump unborn  
For four months then torn from life_

* * *

Chloe likes Beca.

Beca likes Chloe back, but she's too scared. Too scared to act.

Chloe makes things easier for her. She lays it out straight.

_"Beca, I really like you. You're one of my closest friends – definitely a fast friend – and I like you."_

Beca's stunned and she doesn't know exactly how to reply.

A week later, they share their first kiss. They're in a relationship.

They hide it from Aubrey and the rest of the girls just until ICCA Championships are over.

After The Bellas win, Beca and Chloe decide to tell their closest friends.

They're congratulated.

_"About damn time," _the Australian says. _"There was enough sexual tension I'll bet even Stacy couldn't handle it."_

Stacy glares at Fat Amy.

Aubrey glares at Beca.

Aubrey's happy really. She just wants Chloe to be happy. She's warmed up to Beca… kind of.

Beca blushes as the girls whistle and clap and Chloe just links her arm through Beca's and smiles up at her.

It's sweet. Chloe really likes Beca and Beca really likes Chloe.

**-.-.-**

Chloe finishes her last day at Barden. She spends most of it with the friends in her year. Aubrey included.

Beca misses Chloe.

Beca has a surprise for Chloe when she gets home.

Dinner for two. Candle-lit. Vegetarian lasagna - Chloe's favourite. It's romantic.

Chloe loves it.

She also asks Beca to share an apartment with her next year.

Beca agrees.

That night, they make love for the first time.

**-.-.-**

Months go by. Fast.

Both Beca and Chloe are happy in their relationship.

In their new apartment.

Beca still attends Barden.

Chloe does photography at the local club.

She's just been offered her first photography job and Beca's so happy for her.

Beca treats her girlfriend out to lunch with the hard-earned money from the radio station. They go ice skating. It's fun and they enjoy themselves, even with the falling.

Chloe's so happy. At her job opportunity, yes, but more so because she gets to be with the woman she loves.

Beca's so proud of Chloe.

**-.-.-**

They have their first fight.

Beca goes out with Jesse - he had finally realised that his chance with Beca was non-existent and agreed with being strictly friends, best friends - and has a few drinks.

She forgets to call Chloe in her inebriated state.

Beca throws up a few times.

Jesse takes her back to the apartment.

_"Thank you, Jesse."_

It's sincere. Chloe means it. She knows Beca loves her and so she isn't threatened by Jesse.

Jesse smiles and goes home.

Chloe still shouts at Beca in the morning.

Beca shouts back.

_"You can't- don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was?"_

Beca suddenly feels guilty.

She promises it'll never happen again.

It's never happened again.

**-.-.-**

A few more months past and Beca's been offered a trial with a new record label.

Beca turns up to her trial not without a good luck kiss from Chloe.

_"You're work is promising, Mitchell. We'd love to see more of you in the future."_

The kiss works. Beca gets the job.

Chloe is her good luck charm.

**-.-.-**

Beca's already finished at Barden.

Beca's mother is visiting for her graduation.

She meets Chloe.

She like Chloe.

She's glad that Beca's found someone and she's not bothered that that someone is a girl.

_"I love you, Rebecca. No matter what you choose to do in life. No matter who you choose to spend your life with."_

Beca almost cries.

Chloe's bursting with happiness.

_"...don't think you're getting out of giving me grandchildren in the future, though!"_

Beca chokes on her drink.

Chloe laughs.

She likes Beca's mother.

She likes Beca's father, too.

Beca was surprised at her father's reaction.

_"I'm just glad that you've found someone, Becs. I see it everyday; she makes you happy. I want you to be happy."_

The emotions get to her. This time Beca does cry.

**-.-.-**

Years go on. Beca and Chloe are still as happy as ever.

Even though they do argue from time to time.

_"It's natural, Chloe," _Aubrey says to comfort Chloe one night. _"A relationship with no arguments isn't a healthy one."_

Chloe realises Aubrey's right. Her best friend is always right.

**-.-.-**

Beca meets Chloe's parents.

They're strict and they don't approve of Beca and Chloe's relationship.

Beca _hates_ the way they talk to Chloe.

Chloe ends up crying and Beca tells Chloe to wait in the car for a minute while she goes back in Chloe's parents house and grabs their bags.

Beca talks to Mr. and Mrs. Beale.

_"Chloe is your _daughter_. My _girlfriend_. She's a beautiful and smart and funny person and, quite frankly, I'm crazy in love with her. I don't know why you can't sort out whatever it is you have against two females being together, but you sure as hell should at least try. You can't expect Chloe to stick around and be treated like this. You'll lose her forever."_

Mr. and Mrs. Beale stare in shock.

Beca walks out of the door with a new sense of respect from Chloe's parents.

**-.-.-**

Beca is lying on the bed on her back and Chloe is curled up against her side. Chloe's head is resting on Beca's stomach and she looks up at her girlfriend.

It's been a long day at work.

_"Beca?"_

Beca hums in response.

_"Have you ever thought about, you know, our future?"_

Beca's silent for a second.

She has, many times.

Beca places hook-shaped fingers under Chloe's head and lifts her head up so that they're looking into each other's eyes.

_"I know I want to spend it with you."_

Chloe agrees.

It's sudden and spontaneous and excited. Beca blurts out, "_we should get married!_"

It's not romantic and Chloe laughs, but Beca's serious.

Chloe's ecstatic. She wants to get married straight away.

They elope.

It's a beautiful private wedding.

They leave as Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell.

**-.-.-**

Beca's parents find out.

Chloe's parents find out.

Beca and Chloe's friends find out.

They're all annoyed.

_"Why didn't you tell us? We would have got you two presents!"_

Beca and Chloe laugh.

They're just happy that it's official.

Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell.

**-.-.-**

Years pass.

Beca has a steady job. It's long hours, but she gets plenty of holidays to make up for it. She also gets to work at home some days.

She loves DJing.

Chloe loves listening to Beca DJ.

Chloe has a part-time job. Photography, still. She loves it.

Beca loves Chloe's work.

_"Phenomenal,"_ Beca describes.

Together, they save up enough to put towards a new house.

They have their own home by the end of the year.

**-.-.-**

It's getting to that stage where they want more.

They want a family.

Beca tells Chloe. She's nervous about it, but she needn't be.

Chloe squeals in delight.

They plan on having an artificial insemination.

Chloe will be carrying the baby.

Beca promises she'll love and protect both her wife and her child.

Chloe doesn't doubt it.

**-.-.-**

Beca's sleeping. She's awoken by a hand shaking her.

Chloe's crying.

Happy tears.

She holds up the pregnancy test.

A plus.

A positive.

Chloe and Beca are going to be mothers.

**-.-.-**

It only really hits them at the baby shower.

They're surrounded by gifts and friends and family.

People who love them.

_"People who'll love our little baby," _Beca whispers to her wife.

Chloe couldn't wish for anything more.

**-.-.-**

Chloe hadn't realised how stressed she'd be.

She can't sleep at night because she's always so emotional.

Beca's always there to comfort her, though.

Beca sings to Chloe. Sings to their baby. Lets them both know that she's always going to be there.

Chloe sleeps easier, especially in Beca's arms.

**-.-.-**

They've been to many baby appointments.

They've already seen the scans.

_"Do you want to know the sex?"_

_"We have enough of it already," _Chloe whispers in response to the doctor in Beca's ear.

Beca chokes.

_"No. We'd like it to be a surprise."_

_**-.-.-**_

_"A neutral colour, Chloe. We don't know if it's a boy or girl."_

Beca's said that so many times to Chloe in the past hour.

They're shopping for baby stuff.

Chloe tries to grab everything. She's worried that she'll miss something and so she'd rather get everything twice than be one short of an item.

Beca thinks it's endearing.

_"But what if he likes pink?"_

_"_He_?"_

_"I have a feeling it's going to be a boy."_

Beca smiles and places her hand over the bump on Chloe's stomach.

Boy or not, Beca knows she'll love their baby.

**-.-.-**

Chloe's just over sixteen weeks pregnant.

Beca's already planning baby names. She has a sheet with all these names with the help of her friends. She's told them Chloe has a feeling it's a boy.

_Bob (the builder)_

_Luke Lightsaber_

_Jesse-is-so-awesome_

_Reppin'-for-Austrailia_

_Fat Amy II_

_Fat Baby Mitchell_

_Baby #1_

_Simba_

_Sam_

_DJ-Mitchell-Junior_

_Baby-with-no-ear-monstrosities_

Chloe laughs when she reads the ideas.

Beca smiles and holds Chloe closer.

Chloe suddenly yelps.

Beca is startled. She thinks she hurt her wife.

But Chloe feels the baby kick. _Their _baby kicking. She tells Beca.

Beca is overjoyed. They take it in turns gently feeling their baby.

_"He'll be a fighter," _Beca states proudly.

She leans down and speaks softly to her baby.

Chloe watches lovingly.

Life is perfect.

**-.-.-**

The next week is chaos.

There's a huge storm and the bulbs have burst.

Beca decides to go out and get new bulbs and more food.

Chloe tells Beca that she should just stay. The weather is harsh and unforgiving. Beca has already made up her mind.

_"Be careful, you."_

Beca laughs and kisses her wife's nose, then leans down and presses her lips to her wife's stomach.

_"I'll be back soon," _is the last thing she says to the unborn baby before leaving the house.

Chloe smiles after her.

She calculates the time it'll take until Beca should be back.

How long she'll have to whip up a surprise dinner.

Ten minutes to the store. Fifteen in this weather. Times two. Plus half an hour for shopping. Or, for Beca, longer. Beca shouldn't be more than an hour and a half.

Chloe has enough time.

**-.-.-**

The clock reads 7_:43._

Chloe's almost done cooking. Casserole. Beca's favourite.

She sets the table, humming to the baby inside of her.

_"You should listen to your Mommy sing," _Chloe says. _"The voice of an angel."_

Chloe looks outside and frowns.

The weather is harsh and unforgiving.

She hopes it's not too slippery outside.

She hopes that Beca makes it home okay.

**-.-.-**

There's loud knocking on the door just as Chloe's lighting the red, rose-scented candles.

Just in time for dinner.

Chloe grins and makes her way to the door.

Beca must have forgotten her key.

Typical Beca-behaviour.

* * *

_"Chloe, shit, I can't get a hold of your phone. Stupid signal. Just letting you know I'll probably be late. Burst tyre. Make dinner for yourself. Can't have our baby starve now, can we? Don't wait up-"_

The phone cuts off with a beep and Beca curses.

She just wants to be with her wife and unborn child.

* * *

Chloe opens the door.

Almost immediately, she's pushed back in the house shoved up against the wall by strong arms.

Choking her.

She finds it hard to breathe.

Chloe screams, only she makes no noise.

She's clawing at the hand at her neck and pushing at the arm across her collarbone.

She feels the baby kick. Frantically kicking.

_"Tell me where that Mitchell bitch is!"_

Chloe hears the words but understands nothing. She can't concentrate.

Oxygen is slipping away.

She claws harder.

There's blood. Her blood, the man's blood. She's not sure. It doesn't matter.

She can't breathe.

She knows her baby can't breathe.

She can't concentrate until she knows that her baby is okay.

_"Tell me!"_

The hand at Chloe's throat is gone and Chloe gasps for breath; for her life.

It's shaky and she knows it's not enough for the baby.

For _her_ baby. For her _wife's_ baby.

Chloe is thrown to the floor.

Her hands fly out just in time to shield her stomach but her head meets wood.

Pain sears through her wrist. Snapped bone.

She wants Beca.

She wants Beca to be there.

To protect her and the baby, _their_ baby boy, like Beca promised.

But Beca's not there.

And the man knows.

_"Tell me where she is!"_

Chloe shakes her head feebly.

She wants Beca to be there, but she want her to get hurt.

The pain is unbearable.

Adrenaline is coursing through her veins.

She feels sick. She feels the baby kicking.

Gently this time. Chloe imagines her baby's trying to say, _"don't worry. Mommy will come and save us."_

Or maybe it's a, _"I'm too tired to go on"_ kind of kick.

Chloe's in tears. She can't form words, but she tries scrambling up to reach the house phone on the table above her head.

It's all a blur. It happens so fast.

Disoriented.

She leans up but is stopped halfway.

She doesn't feel it at first. Doesn't feel anything.

But then she _feels_ it.

Feels her baby slip away.

A slight twitch of her body and she feels the knife in her back.

Her head is screaming.

She needs to know her baby will be okay.

Chloe's shocked. She doesn't notice the man's cursing. Doesn't notice when her attacker runs.

All she can think about is her baby.

Her wife.

How her wife will be so distraught after loosing the baby.

After _she_ looses _their_ baby.

She thinks Beca will blame her.

Chloe's breathes are uneven, shaky.

She can't think.

Can't breathe properly.

The pain is so much.

She squeezes her eyes shut and prays that Beca will forgive her for taking their most prized possession away.

**-.-.-**

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Chloe was supposed to have time with her baby. Their baby.

She was supposed to scream and push and hold tightly onto her wife's hand while she gave birth.

She was supposed to her her baby's first cry.

She was supposed to look up at her wife, her lover, as she held their child.

She was supposed to take their baby home. Love the baby. Love Beca.

She was supposed to be awoken by the sound of crying every morning. She was supposed to be the one to say, _"don't worry, babe, I got it," _and go to warm up a bottle of milk.

She was supposed to watch their baby take her first steps

She was supposed to hear their baby say the words, _"momma" _and _"I love you" _in the same sentence.

She was supposed to teach their baby to sing.

She was supposed to watch as Beca taught their baby how to DJ.

She was supposed to introduce their baby to a camera. Be the person behind the lens. See the world from a whole different perspective.

She was supposed to do so much. Take their baby to visit her and her wife's parents. Take their baby to visit friends.

She was supposed to decline Fat Amy's requests to babysit. Supposed to decline Stacy's offer for a makeover.

She was supposed to make Aubrey her baby's godmother.

Go shopping for baby clothes. Laugh as Beca whined.

Enjoy herself. Be with her wife and child.

Love and be loved.

There were so many things that she was supposed to have done, so many things that _should_ have been done.

Beca blamed herself.

_"...targeted crime... revenge... DJ position... didn't get... you instead..."_

It was a blur, but she knew it was her fault.

_"...knife wound... too deep to... too much blood lost..."_

Beca stands up from the chair beside the hospital bed and slides her hands into Chloe's.

They're cold. So cold.

_"...only just made it in time... premature, but lucky..."_

She presses her lips to her wife's head. She body physically has no more tears left to shed.

Her wife was gone. Torn from life.

And it wasn't supposed to be like that. It wasn't supposed to end like that.

Beca had a promise that she was supposed to keep.

_To love and protect her wife and child._

Her wife is already lying dead on a hospital bed.

Beca looks over at the portable incubator on the other side of the room.

Her child's birthmother was torn away from both of their lives in one of the most brutalist of ways. Beca doesn't know how to cope.

But she has to. She has to keep her promise and love and protect their baby.

Their baby _girl_.

She promises to do all of the things Chloe was supposed to have been there to do.

She promises to raise their baby right and to teach her proper manners. Everything that Chloe would have wanted.

She promises to quit her job and spend time with her baby. She had already saved enough money to settle down comfortably with her wife and child - it might have even changed to _children_.

She promises to be there for her daughter. Be her shield, her support. Best friend, mother.

She promises to love and protect her daughter.

She also promises, once the time is right, to tell her daughter of the woman she fell in love with.

To tell her daughter of all the memories they've shared.

How, if Chloe was there, how much she'd love her.

Tell her daughter how beautiful she was, just like her mother.

Beca would raise her daughter to be as loyal as her mother.

As strong as her mother.

As kind, as understanding as her mother.

As intelligent, bright, like her mother.

She would raise her daughter and love her as she did her mother.

And hopes that, somewhere up there, maybe Chloe will be watching with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Maybe you were needed up there  
But we're still unaware as why_

* * *

**_Song: _**_"Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran_**_  
YouTube:_**_ /watch?v=Npp7ZFOgpyM_

_**A/N: **__Tried a different approach writing this fic and interpreting the song. It was unbeta'd (as usual) and almost completely unedited._


End file.
